


Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top mitsu rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitsuki was a living embodiment of the sun and Yamato didn’t mind in the slightest when he was slowly getting burned. Every inch of him that Mitsuki touched felt like fire in the best way that Yamato could never ask him to stop.





	Masterpiece

It was a usual night, they were watching a movie while sipping beer, it was normal. But then Mitsuki paused the movie and slid into Yamato’s lap without a word and brought their lips together, surprising Yamato but he soon kissed back with just as much force. Really, Yamato shouldn’t have been too surprised considering who Mitsuki was but then again, that’s just another reason that made Mitsuki so amazing. However, when Mitsuki nipped at Yamato’s bottom lip to allow him to slip his tongue in, was when Yamato finally let out a low moan. 

Yamato slipped his hands under Mitsuki’s shirt, exploring and just feeling whatever he could get his hands on. Mitsuki shivered at cold hands on hot skin, it was too much yet not enough. When air became a struggle they finally parted and Mitsuki all but ripped his shirt off, basking in the way Yamato was greedily looking him up and down.

“Y’know, I’m not a masterpiece at a museum, you can touch all you want.”

The older man gulped before lightly trailing his fingers up from Mitsuki’s hips, to his abs and finishing with a light pinch to his nipple. Mitsuki gasped and dug his nails into Yamato’s thigh at that and surged forward to kiss Yamato again. 

Mitsuki was a living embodiment of the sun and Yamato didn’t mind in the slightest when he was slowly getting burned. Every inch of him that Mitsuki touched felt like fire in the best way that Yamato could never ask him to stop. Touching, biting, kissing, and just letting Mitsuki surround Yamato in his brilliant warmth was enough to leave him panting. 

“M-Mitsu…” 

Mitsuki paused from where he was currently making a masterpiece of hickies on Yamato’s neck to peer down at him, the smirk on his face said he knew exactly what Yamato needed. But he tilted his head in question anyways, an unspoken ‘Well go on.’ hung in the air.

Yamato locked eyes with the man currently still straddling him, he was practically glowing yet he still had the smuggest grin on while he peered down with soft turned sharp eyes. 

“Mitsu I-” Yamato started but was cut off by a moan falling from his throat when Mitsuki decided to grind down hard.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

At that, Yamato grabbed Mitsuki’s chin and roughly pressed their lips together if only to get that cocky yet stupidly hot voice out of his head for a moment. Mitsuki gladly accepted the invitation, nipping at Yamato’s mouth until he could slip his tongue in once more. Yamato swallowed a moan when Mitsuki grinded down again, he craved friction but Mitsuki wasn’t giving it to him. 

“Mitsu, I need you. Right now. Please.” 

The younger man nodded and climbed off of Yamato’s lap to grab something in his bag, which allowed Yamato to finally take off the clothes that were suffocating him. As soon as his boxers hit the floor Mitsuki slid back into his lap, condom in one hand and lube in the other. Setting the items down, Mitsuki slid a hand up from Yamato’s thighs to his chest, touching anywhere and everywhere he could get his hand on.

Mitsuki then retracted his hand and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, blowing on them to warm it up a bit before bringing Yamato’s mouth to his once again. While their lips moved hungrily against each other, Mitsuki slowly slipped a finger inside Yamato, smirking when he heard the older man’s swallowed moan.

He continued stretching Yamato, sliding in a second finger not long after and beginning to scissor them, rewarding Mitsuki with another moan. After the third finger, Yamato started making more noises which his boyfriend smirked at, he loved hearing him. Rolling a condom on, Mitsuki moved Yamato’s leg up over his shoulder and slowly slid in, pausing for a moment to let them both get used to the stretch. 

“Gh-- it feels good, feels good Mitsu. You always do.” Yamato mumbled once Mitsuki started to move.

As Mitsuki kept a steady rhythm, he used the hand not holding Yamato’s leg to touch anywhere he could reach. Moans and noises of pleasure fell from Yamato at every touch and thrust, and Mitsuki was absolutely _living_ in it. He moved his hand that was caressing Yamato’s bicep to work on a nipple, flicking it in the way he knew would result in the older man whining. 

“M-mitsu, please… faster, I n-” Yamato started, but was cut off at a sudden sharp slam of Mitsuki’s hips. 

Yamato bit on his hand to hopefully muffle the noises spilling from his lips, which made Mitsuki frown and pull out completely. Whining from the loss of contact, Yamato looked up through his slightly fogged up glasses in confusion. 

Mitsuki pulled Yamato into his lap, and back onto his dick. “I want to hear you, don’t hold back. I love hearing how much of a mess I’m making you.” And slammed Yamato’s hips back onto him.

At that, Yamato dropped his head on Mitsuki’s shoulder and let the sounds and moans fall as Mitsuki slammed back in again and again. Soon they were both panting messes, marked and scratched from wherever they could get their hands on each other and climaxes close. 

“M-mitsu, I’m so close- so close, please..”

Mitsuki intertwined their fingers together and nodded in reply before he pushed Yamato onto his back and leaning over to kiss him. With the hand not occupied with Yamato’s, Mitsuki used it to pump Yamato’s dick while still thrusting into him. 

Pulling away from Yamato’s lips, Mitsuki simply gazed at the mess Yamato had become because of him. His face was red from blushing, lips swollen from kissing and his gaze was hazy but full of lust and love, a face Mitsuki cherished. 

Leaning over, Mitsuki whispered in the older man’s ear. “You’ve done so well, Yamato. You’ve been such a good boy for me.” 

Yamato let out a whine and came all over Mitsuki’s hand and his stomach, Mitsuki working him through it before he came after. Tying up the condom and tossing it in the trash, Mitsuki laid down next to Yamato and laced their fingers again. 

“I love you, Yamato.”

Yamato nuzzled his head into Mitsuki’s shoulder, “I love you too, Mitsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked it~


End file.
